Warhammer
"With this Warhammer, your attacks deal damage and pull in all nearby monsters. Attacks near multiple monsters will hit them for less damage. This Warhammer deals 50% more damage to lesser demons." = Overview = The Warhammer is the weapon of the default paladin class. The Warhammer deals 10 damage per hit 4 damage to 60% resistance(2 hearts), and deals half a heart of damage to all mobs within 4 blocks of the mob the player hit. The Warhammer does bonus damage to AI zombies. The Warhammer costs 30,000 gold to be purchased for a custom loadout, and costs 16 points to be put into a loadout. It is incompatible with any of the other mêlée weapons on offer. It is also a weapon of patience as you must charge it up with kills and recharge your vitals (armor and mana). = Abilities = The Warhammer is the only weapon acquirable by a normal dwarf which can damage multiple monsters at once. The Warhammer will kill AI zombies in 3 direct hits, and around 7 hits if all hits are from the cleave effect. The cleave has a range of 4 blocks around the mob you hit. The Warhammer's AoE damage can be paired with a PROC for a devastating AoE it increases the damage to 50. This can be used to clear entire hordes of mobs in a mere instant. The warhammer also has a right-click ability of gathering 25 mana a sec while and 25 armor points a sec (half a haunch every 2 secs). It is also a weapon of suppressed power for every 100 kills lets you rank up adding 1 damage to your weapon. This effect goes up to rank 11 where it turns into Roamin hammer with 21 attack damage. = Strategy = The Warhammer excels at killing AI zombies thanks to its damage bonus to all Lesser Demons. Although the Warhammer lacks the proccing ability of the Greater Runeblade and the Axe of Malice, it is still capable of taking down large groups of AIs due to the AoE damage effect. Hence, you should capitalise on this unique trait of the Warhammer and aim to neutralise large groups of AIs that other players may not be able to take care of. Damaging AIs around your intended target also provides an additional bonus. All AIs damaged by your AoE will be momentarily ‘stunned’, hence keeping some of them off of you while you deal with your intended target. The Warhammer is also more than capable of taking on special monsters even without a proc albeit not as effective as the other weapons, so if all else fails, do not be afraid to directly attack specials like wolves and venomburners. However, the Warhammer loses effectiveness when dealing with ogres and golems, ogres because they can easily knock you away every time you get close, and golems because of their insane damage output. Combine this with the Warhammer’s extremely low raw damage, the Warhammer takes a much longer time to deal with mobs with more health. Hence, it is a safer option to back away from these mobs and let Bruce deal with them. The Warhammer is remarkably effective against swammie swarms, as the AoE damage can damage multiple swammies at once, giving the Warhammer an edge over the other weapons when fighting off swammie swarms. The Warhammer is poor against skeletons. The Warhammer is a strictly mêlée-only weapon, and does not provide any speed boost of any kind on its own. This can make it troublesome to close the distance between you and a skeleton. When facing a skeleton, either use your bow or attempt to take it by surprise. Note that using the Warhammer will pull all AIs in an area towards you. Hence, this will cause many AIs to aggro on to the Warhammer user. As a result, may attract too much attention if you use the Warhammer in an area filled with AI zombies. = Pros = * Only weapon in its class with an AoE attack * Devastating results when paired with a proc * Excellent horde-killing tool, that may yield even better results than any other weapon in its class in the right conditions * Does not require a player to know exactly where their target is * Can rank up dealing more dmg over time. * Gives free armor and mana to user. = Cons = * Loses effectiveness when dealing with player mobs in the late game * Can interfere with other dwarves’ attacks * Is hard to rank up with multiple paladins. * Requires time and cover to do Category:Weapons Category:Melee